


Dreams and Hot Cocoa

by DenebYL



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenebYL/pseuds/DenebYL
Summary: A particular dream has Lightning up and rattled.Luckily, Fang has hot chocolates.





	Dreams and Hot Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> I just got called out on discord vc for describing green eyes too many times in several fics before this one and I'm like,,, can you maybe not call me out while I'm writing this,,,

“Lookin’ emo, babe.”

Lightning looked up to find watchful emerald eyes, a teasing glint evident in them. Letting out a small sigh, she then shook her head before replying.

“And you’re bothering my… 'looking emo' time.” While imitating Fang, she pulled the blankets in front of her even further up, and leaned back onto the couch.

“Wanna talk?”

Walking closer, Fang sat near where her feet lay and tilted her head – a smile followed suit, urging a response from Lightning.

“You won’t let up even if I say no.”

“Well, you should talk then.” Her voice low, Fang then put the two cups of tea that she was holding on the coffee table in front of them, and turned to look at Lightning. “Unless you’d like for me to bother you further.”

“As much as I’d like to say no to both of those…” 

“You really don’t have a choice.” She shook her head, laughing.

Lightning pursed her lips, and took a deep breath.

“It was just another weird dream that I had… that felt really real.” She tilted her head to the side, stretching her neck as she let out another sigh.

“We were…still in that weird world… where we almost became monsters.”

“Again?” Fang asked, her curiosity piqued.

Lightning only nodded in response.

“I don’t know how to describe it, but… This time, Serah became one in front of my eyes.”

As soon as she had said that, Fang bit her lip.

_So that’s what got her._

Not that Fang was surprised.

Lightning had been having these dreams for a while. The way that she had described them… they weren’t quite nightmares, but all that imagery of becoming monsters, of having their fates set out for them in a very linear fashion with no turning back...

Not to mention that this time, her subconscious decided to involve Serah.

Lightning groaned.

“I’ll…” She clicked her tongue. “I’ll deal with it.”

“…Hey.”

Fang reached out, placing her hands on Lightning’s. Though she could feel the hand underneath immediately tense up, she did not quite budge.

“Talk about it. I’m here, there’s… hot cocoas here, and Vanille will be back home with food… We can even turn on a cheesy show just for background noise.”

Before Lightning could respond, Fang had already put her legs under the blanket that she had put on hers, arms now crossed over her lap.

“You know I won’t let up even if you say no.”

-

“We’re home!” Vanille called out, the sound of plastic bags followed suit by the shuffling of feet from the front door.

“Sorry for intruding!” Hope said, announcing his presence to everyone – at least, he knew he was announcing himself to Lightning and Fang.

Hearing nothing in response, Vanille beckoned for Hope to follow her to the living room, wondering if perhaps her roommates had gone out for the day.

“Lightning?” She spoke out again, knowing that Fang would not hear anything if she were in the shower or was busy watching TV. Though Lightning would have definitely heard–

“Ssh!”

Fang hushed from by the couch, and Vanille tilted her head in confusion.

“Is Light asleep?” Hope asked from behind her as soon as he had put the plastic bags on the kitchen counter.

“Yep, she’s out.” Fang said, her voice soft and cautious so that it does not startle the woman who was currently sleeping on her shoulder– but still loud enough for the two of them to hear.

“Really!” Vanille whispered, giggling. “I left you two for… three hours!”

“She was exhausted.” Fang defended herself. “And she had just confided in me about… something.”

“Something…?” Hope’s words spoke for both him and Vanille as they approached the two, obviously looking to get more details.

“Hush, you two.” She laughed. “It’s… adult stuff.”

Vanille put her hands on her hips, pouting.

“I’m old enough.”

“Lightning looks so peaceful… Didn’t she mention she’s been having nightmares?” Hope said, pursing his lips.

“She does, doesn’t she?” Vanille had a wide smile on her face.

“You know that she’d kill you two for going all detective on her sleeping, right?”

“Well, you know what.” She grinned. “Guess we’ll be… off to do that thing.”

“What thing?” Hope turned to Vanille, his face obviously confused at her beckoning for him to follow as she walked to the front door.

“Our thing.” She giggled, gesturing at the two of them hoping that Hope would understand sooner than later.

“Oh.” Then it dawned on Hope.

“Real subtle.” Fang called out, though it was more of a whisper this time.

“See you in an hour.” She said in a sing song tune, leaving the premises with Hope who bid a quick goodbye before running after Vanille.

For a while, all that was there was the sound of the show that they had put on, until Lightning spoke up.

“They gone?”

“…Since when have you been up?” Fang moved a little to the side, raising an eyebrow.

“Something about Vanille leaving us for three hours.”

Fang let out a chuckle.

“Did you at least get a good cat nap?”

Lightning moved so that she was sitting up again, and put an arm behind her neck.

“It was okay.” She stretched both arms.

Almost immediately, she noticed that Fang was looking at her.

Actually, not quite. She was _squinting_ her eyes at Lightning.

“What did you dream of?” She asked before Lightning did.

“…How did you know I dreamt?” Lightning raised an eyebrow.

“Well,” Fang put a hand on her chin. “You mumbled something that I didn’t really catch.”

“People mumble in their sleep all the time.”

“I’m still convinced there’s something there.”

Lightning let out a soft laughter, and placed her hand on Fang’s shoulder, followed by two pats.

“Even if there is, I don’t remember.”

“You’re the worst liar there is.” Fang leaned backwards onto the couch, sighing. “I’ll figure out what it is one of these days.”

Shaking her head softly, Lightning turned to look at the TV.

Though she wasn’t quite watching the show – she was left wondering to herself if Fang had actually heard her words and that she was bluffing, or that Fang really didn’t catch it.  
Even so, she had really hoped that it was the latter. Because either way, she wasn’t about to confess like that.

Not today, not like this.

“Hey, we forgot about the hot cocoa.” Fang groaned.

“Well,” Laughing, she reached out to the cup that still filled to the brim with chocolate. “It’s cold cocoa now.”

“Is it still good though?” She reached out her hand, taking the other cup that was on Lightning’s hands.

Lightning took a sip, and shook her head.

“I’m reheating it.”

“Reheat mine, pretty please?” Fang leaned forwards to hand her cup to Lightning, who turned to pause as she stared at the other woman.

“Nope.” She walked towards the kitchen, ignoring Fang.

“Wow.” Fang exclaimed, taking a sip of her drink, not once looking away from Lightning. “Did you know that betrayal is as cold and sweet as this hot cocoa?”

Lightning laughed.

“Who would have known?”

**Author's Note:**

> cold liquid chocolates are the worst you guys.


End file.
